


【VD】Cat

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 思想猫化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 没消化完的猫化废料，都是自己性癖，ooc预警没头没尾，头被我删了





	【VD】Cat

维吉尔正坐在沙发上抱胸看着但丁胡闹的姿态，他翻弄着桌上的纸笔和小玩意还不时把东西弄到了地上，但丁的行为完全猫化了，但他既没有长耳朵，更没有长尾巴，就像一个好好的人被替换了猫的灵魂，用人类的身体去做这样的行为实在是有些荒唐。  
维吉尔觉得有些头疼，他起身想过去，可刚站起来的动作就引起了但丁的注意，也许是感觉到了维吉尔不悦的气息，但丁下意识弓起身盯着他，随时准备跳离桌面。  
他大可以像平时那样召出幻影剑把他钉在那儿避免他乱跑，但那样可能会激起他的反抗，虽然他不知道变成了一只猫的但丁能做出什么反击。  
但丁果然在他向前跨出第一步的时候跳了下来，可他没料到维吉尔直接一个瞬步出现在了他身后，像拎小猫一样拎住他的后衣领把他提起来，他龇牙咧嘴地想挣扎，样子看上去有点愚蠢，维吉尔觉得这像小时候，但丁扯着跟他闹架，浑身弄得磕磕碰碰还要坚持跟他打，最后被他按着脑袋要求他安静。  
可能他从小就在养猫，一个贪吃又好动还喜欢炸毛的猫，品种叫但丁。  
“安静点！”维吉尔低声怒斥了一句，就见但丁下意识怔住，瞳孔色素有些褪去的眼睛依旧盯着他，见他终于老实一点了维吉尔才凑上去闻了下但丁身上的味道，他发现即使洗过了澡但丁身上依旧有一股野兽的味道，混在但丁自己的气息里散不去。  
维吉尔沉思着，松手丢下但丁把自己关进了储物室。直到他翻完了相关书籍，凭借类似的文献了解到这是种通过自身体液感染对方将对方本能侵蚀同化的能力，这个毒性能持续多久因种类而异，也许通过清理可以把毒素排除，可没有具体的方法。  
他捏开自己皱着的眉头，这个任性的家伙从来不会给自己省点心，只要稍微没看住就只会乱来。  
于是他听到了楼下有什么东西翻倒的声音。  
大厅满目狼藉，被但丁到处跳动翻倒的东西都瘫在地上，本人却像找到了新玩具似的抓着从墙上弄下来的刻耳柏洛斯。  
维吉尔深吸一口气强忍着把但丁掐着丢出去的冲动，他再次把但丁抓了起来，企图把他重新丢回浴室，也许将那股刻印的味道彻底洗干净了就能让但丁清醒过来了。  
但是他失算了，他不知道浴室里究竟有什么可怕的东西让但丁在进去的那一刻就疯狂地想逃离这里，虽然他没有耳朵和尾巴，但那毛糙的头发在湿润的空气里隐约炸了起来。但丁像要彻底与他抗争一样手脚并用地抵抗着他，嘴里发出了奇怪的嘶哑声，最终浴室避免了被拆掉的命运，维吉尔的衣服被但丁抓得乱七八糟，坚挺的发胶头也垂下了好些额发，他放任但丁跑了出去，大白天给自己冲了个冷水澡冷静一下。  
猫不喜欢洗澡，维吉尔在努力翻阅了养猫指南后才明白了但丁过激的反应，思想猫化给他带来了不必要的想法，维吉尔甚至不能和他沟通了事，至少目前没有从但丁嘴里听到一句人话。  
同样是大猫，养暗影的时候怎么就没这种麻烦。  
维吉尔发出不耐烦的叹息，他得尝试多一些耐心，可一看到但丁的脸他就不自觉地不耐烦。  
等他重新走出房间，相安无事的但丁正四仰八叉地睡在沙发上，姿势难看得不行。维吉尔觉得猫应该是一种高雅的生物，在他看到但丁的习性后他开始怀疑究竟是被猫附的体还是猪。  
他走过去靠近他坐下，但丁立刻听到了动静翻过身，眼睛睁开一条缝看着维吉尔。不知是不是洗过澡后放下了头发令他看上去显得温和些，但丁没有那么抗拒他，爬起身凑到他跟前用鼻子拱着嗅着，从沐浴露的味道里寻找维吉尔本身的气味，许久他终于闻到了安心的味道，慵懒的眼睛缓缓眨了几次眼，霸占着维吉尔的大腿又继续呼呼大睡。  
维吉尔揉梳着银色的毛发，换来了不知从哪儿发出的咕噜声，适度的抚摸让但丁感到惬意。  
那就再想想办法吧，维吉尔将自己的耐心限度又放低了些。

维吉尔不知道自己什么时候睡着的，醒来腿上重物的家伙已经不见人影了，只在裤裆边位置留下了谜之水渍的痕迹，他听到冰箱柜门打开又关上的声音，走去厨房看见但丁盯着桌上的外卖传单看，旁边的柜门还没有关严。  
里面只剩下几罐啤酒和空掉的沙拉盒，他们有一阵子没有填充冰箱的库存了，但丁不会考虑做饭，冰箱的用途都是用来储存隔夜的披萨，不太乐意吃外卖的维吉尔自然有自己研究食谱，可手头并没有可以用作食材的东西。他看见但丁还在盯着披萨单，仿佛能从上面闻出披萨的香味。  
他本不想让但丁继续吃高热食品，但丢他一个人在家显然不妥，思考了几番还是拨通了常点的那家披萨店电话。  
猫可以吃披萨吗？他挂上电话脑子里冒出了一个念头，很快发现自己想了个愚蠢的问题，他竟然真的觉得但丁是只猫。  
可能是因为不说话的但丁太过于安静了，一点也不像平时的他，每天和自己的兄弟待在同一个屋檐下能听到他胞弟无时无刻的废话，有营养的没有营养的，基本上没有营养的居多，但丁只会自顾自地对他说起他所有知道的见到的事，不做佣兵后事务所这几年生存下来的艰辛，从莫里森接替恩佐的位置继续给他找活儿他还在可怜兮兮地混饭吃，在佛杜那遇见尼禄和姬莉叶的事，好像没有保留似的，尤其是在他刚回来的那阵子，他一度觉得他话太多了，比小时候还能讲，他也不需要回应多少，只要时不时地应他两声他又可以继续他的生活史。尽管他知道这么多的事只是为了让他了解空缺的这大段时日但丁是怎么度过的，换做以前的他也许根本就没有耐心听完但丁的废话，但他现在能够坐在这里听他絮絮叨叨，是托谁的福呢。  
门铃声把维吉尔的思绪拉了回来，外送员轻车熟路地将热腾腾的披萨送上门了，他打开盒子，里头芝士与火腿的香气一下溢了出来，但丁已经二话不说爬上桌，立马就被维吉尔赶了下来。  
“坐椅子上，不准上桌。”这可怜的餐桌可经不起这么大一个人爬上爬下。  
但丁老老实实蹲坐在椅子上，眼睛还直勾勾地盯着一整块披萨，点单的披萨按照但丁平时的习惯去掉橄榄加了双倍的芝士，浓厚的芝士香带着拉扯出来的白丝看得他口水都要流下来了，但是但丁没有伸手去拿，他好像没有那个意识。  
维吉尔疑惑地看了他两眼，又把一块披萨放在了盘子上，但丁东闻闻西闻闻舔了两口又看向了他，不如说是看向了他手中的披萨，这个举动让维吉尔忍不住停下嘴。  
“怎么不吃，这不是你最爱的披萨么？”维吉尔读不懂他的神情，对峙了一会儿他把自己手上那块伸到但丁嘴边，但丁立刻咬住了吃了一半的披萨津津有味地吃了起来，狼吞虎咽的速度不比平时吃饭慢，很快吞下了手里的披萨后他还意犹未尽地舔着维吉尔手上残留的残渣，湿湿热热的舌头舔得他手心发痒，可但丁却很专注，仿佛他手心里有蜜饯，直至但丁又抬头看了披萨再看他一眼。  
维吉尔微微眯起眼，确信这顿饭是要他亲自喂食了，他叹口气重新撕了块披萨喂到他嘴边，看着他夸张的吃相维吉尔摇摇头，“你这都是什么坏习惯……”  
最后这份披萨维吉尔只吃了几口，胃大的但丁硬是让维吉尔喂他吃完了剩下的份，但丁总是时不时舔着他的手，让他几度想收回手，但丁就立刻咬住他的手指，换来的是维吉尔往他脑门一敲，于是但丁又开始嘟囔着怪叫，眼神不满地瞪着他，让他几度怀疑他是不是故意的。  
维吉尔洗干净自己满手的油和口水，发现但丁又习惯性地凑过来嗅他，但他不能容忍但丁满嘴油还想往他身上蹭，赶紧抽了两张纸巾像擦窗一样抹着他的嘴，后者立刻挣扎地想逃开却只能被他按着脑袋擦干净那些油脂。  
自打维吉尔给他喂食过后不再打算把他揪去浴室，但丁就老实多了，他似乎很喜欢维吉尔身上的味道，总是想要扑到他身上，平时但丁也喜欢凑着他，但也只是凑着，没有了理性思考只会付出直接行动的但丁让他不知该接纳还是拒绝，可再怎么说这么大一人挂身上难免有些吃力。  
他们这样肌肤相亲上次大概是十岁的事了，至少那时的但丁还只是个细胳膊细腿的小家伙，脑袋还是毛茸茸的，一闲着无事就想趴到他身上维吉维吉地叫着陪他玩。  
大家伙也许是想玩了，见他趴在维吉尔腿上也被他熟视无睹，神情专注地看着自己的书，但丁喉咙里酝酿着低声的猫叫，伸手就想去抓他的书，几次都被维吉尔躲开，于是他开始跟维吉尔打起了游击，虽然这在维吉尔看来速度都太慢了，但成功地让他一个字也没看进去。  
“你就不能老实点。”回答他的只有冗长的猫叫，一点都不可爱。  
但丁从小就和老实挂不上钩，即使变成了猫也不为过。  
想想他放弃了，把书放了下来，一条布满鳞甲的长尾从背后伸出来，一下就引起了但丁的注意，灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧跟着尾巴的动向，脑袋东晃西晃，他想伸手去抓尾巴，却立刻被维吉尔敏捷地躲开了。看来他找到了适合的玩具。  
但丁好奇地盯着尾巴长出来的地方，尾端的尖刺一甩一甩地敲着地面，让他目不转睛，过长的尾巴总会甩到更高的位置让他够不着，但丁就试图跳起来咬住它，结果被坚硬的鳞甲扎到了嘴痛得他呜咽。  
“愚蠢。”维吉尔看着他吃瘪的样子心情有些愉悦。  
但丁怨念地盯着他悠然自得的尾巴，转头看了看自己，似乎在疑惑为什么自己没有。  
“再看你也不会长出这样的尾巴的。”维吉尔自然知道即使是双胞胎他和自己的魔人形态也有一定的区别，也庆幸但丁没有长出尾巴，否则以他那花里胡哨的战斗必定会有得意洋洋的尾巴在后头肆意地乱甩。  
突然有什么毛绒绒的东西甩到了他的手上，绒毛的质感带着温度就像活物一样真实。  
他摸到了一条银色的尾巴，有些粗大毛发却很有光泽，尾端不停地在他手里乱甩以示他的不满,他看见但丁的脑袋上也多出了一对颜色相近的猫耳朵。他的傻弟弟竟然为了让自己也拥有尾巴用魔力给自己幻化了，硕大的耳朵在脑袋上时不时翻动着，看上去很灵活。  
维吉尔忍不住笑出声，他忘了但丁也是爱和他较真的人，比起魔人粗糙的尾巴也许这样更适合他，但丁名正言顺地让自己变成了一只猫。  
他松开了手感颇好的大尾巴，向但丁招招手，“过来。”  
但丁听话地爬到他身上，双腿岔坐在他的大腿上，用鼻子去蹭着他的脸颊，让尾巴一遍遍扫着他的手臂，维吉尔顺着那条顺滑的尾巴向上抚摸，找到了它生出的根源，皮毛之下的软骨连接着尾椎的位置，他用手指反复摩擦着背部的衔接处，令但丁发出了舒服的呼噜声，不自觉地抬高了屁股。  
似乎是不满他像猫一样轻易地通过抚摸顺从地展露自己柔软的地方，维吉尔打了一下他的屁股，吓得但丁身子怔了起来，竖直的尾巴大幅度甩了起来。  
有了尾巴但丁的情绪轻易地通过尾巴表露了出来，维吉尔再次伸出了自己的尾巴，收敛了附在表面的鳞块让它们不那么伤人，它穿过但丁的尾巴缠上了他的腰，尾端把他的薄薄的衣料撩起来，维吉尔从他人鱼线的位置舔着一路向上，多亏了半魔的体质即使吃了那么多垃圾食品他的腹部依旧没有变得软化，凹凸有致的腹部被维吉尔的舌头亲密接触着敏感地收缩，他感觉到但丁的呼吸变得急促，放在肩膀上的手掐住了他，被尾巴固定在腿上使他无法乱动。  
被卷开的衣服拉到了脖子上，将他的胸部彻底暴露出来，维吉尔一下含住了红润的突起，牙齿轻咬着同时另一边用手时轻时重地揉搓着，空余的右手摆弄着他不安分的尾巴，手感就像摸到了崭新的毛绒玩具一样好。  
被上下两重的敏感处刺激，但丁有些缓不过劲，腰也开始发软了，明明没有被触碰到的下身在不知不觉中顶起了小帐篷，被坐在身下的维吉尔也感应到了，可但丁不懂这些，他只知道这样的抚摸给他带来的舒适与快感源源不断，他根本不想停下来。  
换做平时但丁已经积极地退去自己的裤子撕咬着他的嘴唇去套弄他的下身了，看来他的性知识也随着动物的意识一并带走了，可猫也会发情，尽管不知道现在会不会发情，看着但丁忍得满脸通红却什么话也说不出倒也是另一种新鲜的体验。  
这么想着维吉尔也不着急，他松开了嘴让但丁坐下来，假装要去亲吻他，但丁没有主动接吻的意识，懵懵地看他越过自己咬住了自己头上的耳朵。柔软又韧性的猫耳带着体温，却也像花骨朵一样脆弱，维吉尔呼着热气吹进了他的耳朵里，但丁缩着脖子就想躲开，但被维吉尔牢实地固定住无法躲避，维吉尔感觉他的耳朵和身子都在颤抖，那个忠实的呼噜声不断地从他喉咙里发出，替他表达感想。  
维吉尔用手捏着耳朵柔软的根部，不得不说货真价实的猫耳手感真的很好，还会生灵活现地在他手上一抖一抖的，他有些爱不释手了。可是很快但丁就软下腰像个沙包一样瘫在了他身上，鼻子里呼着热气喷到了他的脖子上。  
“这样就想结束了吗，认输还太早了，但丁。”他很想说自己这样就先得一分，可是在没有竞争意识的但丁面前就算他得了一百分也动摇不了他。  
“但丁，张嘴。”维吉尔张开嘴示意让他照做，但丁有些迷糊但还是乖乖张开了嘴，维吉尔立刻卷上他的舌头撑开他的口腔，用舌头舔舐着他每一块软壁，但丁木讷地张着自己的嘴，疑惑他嘴里又没有藏零食维吉尔却舔得这么尽兴，可是他也很舒服，于是慢慢地他也尝试张合自己去回应维吉尔。  
这有点像小时候他第一次去亲吻但丁，两个小孩对这些都懵懵懂懂，只知道这关乎于爱，或者更深的含义，可维吉尔更有主动意识，他有着先天的自主侵略性，想要去征服，于是他伸出了舌头，撬开了但丁的嘴去掠夺他的空气，这让他有一种夺取的优越感，一窍不通的但丁没有选择拒绝，而是学着维吉尔的样子去迎合，笨拙却倔强。  
现在的但丁估计比当时还要更笨一些，于是到了最后他也没学会闭上自己的嘴，没出息的口水三番五次从他嘴边滑落，滴在了自己身上。  
他微微张着嘴眼神迷离地望着维吉尔，伸出在外的舌尖红润地泛着光，显得异常色情。  
维吉尔手顺着他的腰滑进裤沿，一把扯下了宽松的裤子，两根手指粗暴地挤开了他的后穴，终究是人类的身体，事实上最近频繁的次数让他并不怎么需要去做扩张，穴口在手指搅入的激发下变得放松下来，但丁岔开大腿喘着粗气，嘴里总是发出怪叫声，臀部却不自觉翘着想让维吉尔的手指捅得更深，无人顾及的前端也不受控制地流出液体。  
在但丁彻底变成一滩烂泥之前维吉尔终于抽出了手指，取而代之将自己硬得发疼的阴茎抵在了穴口，一点点将涨大的头部挤进收缩的洞内，内壁的软肉被逐渐挤压着撑开道口，直到把维吉尔的整根都接近吞没进去，但丁还在敏感地收紧自己的神经，哪怕入口的褶皱都被完全撑开。  
维吉尔不由分说开始抽动，从浅浅的抽插逐渐加大力道，每次顶入都捻在他熟悉的敏感带上，但丁胡乱抓着他，几乎要掐进他的肉里，但一波波接踵而来的快感在不断地削减他的定力，加速的心跳迫使他开始大口喘气，时不时发出哽咽的声音。  
但丁散乱头发的脑袋耷在维吉尔的肩上，像个布偶娃娃一样任他揉搓，但丁身上的温度逐渐升高了，维吉尔盯着他裸露出的脖颈，有些泛红。他冷不丁上去咬了一口，直接咬出了一个血牙印，同时捏住他的腰把阴茎顶到了更深的位置，但丁颤抖着想挣扎却动不了发软的双腿，他硬直地弓着背，突然像泄了气的气球重新倒回维吉尔身上。  
他射了，身下带着白浊液体一塌糊涂。  
维吉尔嗅到埋在但丁体内的另一股气味被渐渐逼了出来，他意识到什么，张开自己的嘴，伸出的舌头却看着有些异常，它像魔人化的舌头布上了一层荆棘状的倒刺，舌尖微微发蓝，他朝着薄弱的位置舔了起来，如同在给对方标记一样将那股野兽的气息驱逐覆上自己的气味，受到影响的但丁也忍不住伸出舌头舔起维吉尔的脖颈，但软软的舌头只能温和地扫过他的皮肤，而自己却被略带疼痛的感觉侵袭着，他把头埋到维吉尔的脖颈间，感觉自己从里到外都被维吉尔的味道填充着，熟悉的气味钻进他的毛孔占领着他每一处，异常的兴奋感令他不自觉地收紧了后头，依旧坚挺的器物也受到了刺激，维吉尔低吟了一声，把但丁翻倒在地，架起他的双腿继续冲刺了起来。  
巨物穷追不舍地顶在他的内部深处，不断分泌出来的淫水被挤压着溢出浸湿睾丸，但丁仰着头合不上嘴，任口水跟着肆意流出，嘴里只是随着律动发出间断的呻吟，唯一老实的尾巴偷偷摸摸缠上了维吉尔的手臂，暴露了他的亢奋。  
维吉尔俯下身继续完成他的标记，两人身上都因为交媾的激烈蒙上了一层汗。  
平时的性爱过程但丁总是喜欢说些煞风景的话，话唠的他总想让自己看上去游刃有余，即使他在身下已经被操得双腿发软，维吉尔总是会在不耐烦的时候咬上他的嘴，让那些源源不断的话都堵在他的嘴里变成另一种声音。可现在太安静了，他甚至不需要堵上但丁的嘴，现在的但丁连回绝他一句话都做不到，更不会想着从语言上与他“调情”。  
所以维吉尔觉得太过于安静了，但丁的安分让他感到陌生，尽管这样让他变得更实诚，可他听不到属于但丁的声音。心情有些躁动。  
他咬住他脖颈那块肉，小小的血液顺着锐利牙齿的扯咬流出，很快伤口位置又复原了，维吉尔无法为但丁烙下自己的印记，唯有通过气息同化，他将精液注射到但丁体内，舔遍他的全身，同猫一般让所有物染上与自己相同的味道，他要让所有接近他的恶魔都能嗅到但丁身上属于他的味道，杂鱼与劣等不得靠近。  
他听着耳边但丁艰难的喘息声，隔着皮肤感受对方快到要跳出来的心跳声，胡乱挣扎的手被紧紧握住，手指交错着，“但丁……”  
“名字，”他收回了吓人的舌头，压低了声音将气音吐在了另一对耳朵上，“开口，叫我的名字。”他也许是在命令，不管但丁做不做得到。  
但丁的抽气声表露了他的敏感位置，在身体大幅度的抖动下迎来了第二次高潮，他的视线被逼出的生理泪水模糊，干涸的嗓子蠕动着挤出声音。  
“……Vergil”  
维吉尔呼吸漏了一拍，骤升的欲望毫无保留地射在了交合深处。  
急促的喘息逐渐平稳下来，慢慢只能听清一个人，维吉尔起身望向但丁，对方已经耗尽精力昏睡了过去，汗水打湿的额发藏住了他的眼睛，只留下微张的薄唇。耳朵尾巴统统不见了，连带不好闻的气味。  
维吉尔好好把再次睡成死猪的但丁清理干净，重新丢回卧室的床，这才觉得自己的疲劳慢慢涌上来，他不讲究自己散乱的头发了，直直倒在了但丁身旁，他注视着但丁不安分的睡相，发出均匀呼吸下的嘴微微翘起弧度，露出了他熟悉的表情，于是睡意终于来袭了。

等到但丁自主意识地从床上爬起来已经是太阳晒屁股的时间了，床上只有他一个人，他的记忆从某个时段开始断片，然后得到了像被丢进箱子里滚下山坡一样的全身酸痛套餐，他困惑地挠了挠肚皮，看见维吉尔拿着马克杯在门前观望着他。  
“醒了？”他问了一句，又自己回答了，“看来是醒了。”  
但丁满头问号不知从何问起，木讷地接过了维吉尔手上的杯子抿了几口，热牛奶，噢、还是草莓味的。  
“但丁，”维吉尔看着他专注地喝下热饮，“以后不准养猫。”

“啊？哦……”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题指但丁，亦指维吉尔


End file.
